Summer of change
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Akiko is in for one hell of a summer
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I don't own the characters of Avatar, and Akiko belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia

Akiko tapped on the car door impatiently as she watched the houses go by, she was on her way to some stupid summer camp her mom signed her up for. She was a junior for god sake! ( **A.N.** Akiko's mom is alive unlike in the Avatar universe where she died in childbirth. But her father left her and her mom shortly after she was born) The last couple of weeks have been hectic for Akiko; only five weeks ago her wonderful life went down the tube.

 ** _FLASHBACK…._**

… _Akiko was walking home one day As she walked up the driveway to her house she was thinking about how great her life was. Once she got home she ran up stairs and turned on the shower, after taking a shower she changed into a simple tank top and some shorts. Sitting in front of her vanity, she brushed her hair; looking at herself she examined her face. She had long strait black midnight hair, beautiful jade green eyes that could melt anyone's heart, a cute little nose, and full lips. She smiled in satisfaction as she looked at herself, the she heard her mom calling her to come down. Coming downstairs Akiko noticed her mother sitting on the chair across from it. Kagome sat "Akiko" her mother said "I got a promotion today." "Good for you mom!" Akiko said, happy for her mother's success. "But, there is one thing… we're moving…" Sakiko said softly, waiting for her daughter's reactions. Akiko's mouth dropped, she didn't want to move! She had a great life here! "MOM!" Akiko screamed, "Why?! We have a great life here! I have great friends! I don't want to leave it all behind!" Giving her mother one last pained look she turned and ran upstairs; collapsing on her bed. She started to cry as she wondered how she was going to tell her friends; Mai,and Jin. Hearing someone coming up the stairs she heard the door open, "Akiko? Are you ok?" Sakiko said as she sat on Akiko's bed. "No!" Akiko said, her voice muffled by her pillow, "I don't want to leave!" "Its going to be ok Akiko, You'll make new friends easily." "you need to start packing, right after school ends were leaving, and I signed you up for a summer camp so you camp meet new friends, so pack your bags for that too!" Kissing her daughters forehead, Sakiko walked out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. Groaning Akiko started to pack, "Great, now I'm going to some stupid summer camp."…_

… ** _END OF FLASHBACK…_**

Akiko was now on her way to the summer camp, listening to her ipod, Akiko quietly drifted to sleep.

"Akiko…Akiko its time to get up, we're here." Akiko heard her mother say as she shook her daughter to get up.

Rubbing her eyes, Akiko looked out the window and saw the camp, it wasn't that bad. There were the cabins, the main cabin, a lake, a pool, and much more, but the best part is the cabins were far apart. This place seemed to go on forever. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bags and followed her mom to the main cabin, walking up to the desk her mother told the clerk, "I'm dropping my daughter, Akiko, off."

"Akiko," the clerk said, "Your in cabin 22, you have five roommates."

Nodding, Akiko followed her mother as they tried to find her cabin, 10 minutes later they found it. It was a nice sized cabin, it had 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. In each room there were three beds, three dressers and the connecting bathroom. In the bathrooms, there were showers and HUGE tubs. The living room had a plasma TV, a couch, and chairs by the slide out door that led to the back porch. And the kitchen had a refrigerator, a microwave, a stove and a table big enough to fit six people. After putting her stuff in one room, she said goodbye to her mom. Alone in the cabin, Akiko decided to take a bath; slipping her sore body into the tub she put her earphones in and listened to music on her ipod, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

After soaking for an hour or so Akiko got out; wrapping a towel around her body she quickly ran out, grabbed her clothes, and ran back into the bathroom. Coming out a couple minutes later Akiko bumped into someone and fell down to the ground with an "umph." "I'm sorry." Akiko said as she looked up to see a pretty brown haired, blue eyed girl in a blue tank top and some shorts, extending her hand to help Akiko. "No prob," the girl said, "By the way my name is Katara." "Hey Katara, I'm Akiko." Akiko said shaking the girl's hand.

"Do you know who the other roommates are?" Akiko asked Katara as she was lifted off the floor. "Yeah," she said "They're in the living room. Do you want to meet them?" Nodding, Akiko followed Katara into the living room. "Hey guys!" Katara yelled in the hallway, "I found our other roommate!" "Oh" Akiko heard a male voice say. Stepping into the hallway a male appeared. He had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. Matching his eyes he had on a blue shirt and some baggy shorts. "My my, what a beautiful lady." The male said. "Thanks," Akiko said, feeling a blush rise on her cheeks.

"This is Sokka,my brother" Katara said, "and that guy over there is Zuko. Zuko, Sokka, this is Akiko." Looking over Akiko saw a boy with long black hair, when he turned to face her she saw a nasty burn across half of his face, As he turn around to look at her she noticed he had amber colored eyes. He was wearing a blood red shirt with baggy shorts. The other boy wore a benie, an orange t-shirt and cargo shorts, another girl sat beside him wearing a green headband in her black hair, she wore a green shirt and shorts, when she turned to Akiko she saw her eyes were clouded and blank.

"What are you staring at?!" The girl said to her when he saw her looking at her. "Nothing." She said turning her head. Akiko smiled and said "Nice to meet you I'm Akiko." "Hi Akiko, I'm Toph, this is Aang." She said. "And yes before you ask I am blind but I'm still able to do most things anyone who can see can do." She flipped her hair.

"Am I really that hot?" Zuko said, a smirk forming on his face, "Because you keep staring at me." "No!" Akiko said, feeling her face get hot, "I wasn't staring at you, just because you think you think you're all that, I don't." "Keh" Zuko said, turning his head, " _I've never had a girl stand up to me like that, much less tell me I wasn't hot"_ he thought as a smirk started to form on his face. _"This is going to be a fun summer"._

Akiko sighed as Sokka and Katara continued to bicker, Aang and Toph were talking quietly together. She was stuck with an argent jerk, a nice girl, her brother, and two other people she didn't know what to make of them. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

 **A.N. I hope you like the 1st chapter! i havent worte a story in a long time! ill have the next chapter up as fast as i can! plz hit that little green box at the bottom of the page a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer I don't own the characters of Avatar, or Akiko who belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia

The next 2 days went by fast, with all the camp activities and the fights with Zuko, Akiko was exhausted. That night while Akiko was unpacking her clothes and putting them in her dresser Katara was telling her bout her life, Katara told Akiko that her, zuko, Toph, Sokka and Aang have been friends for a long time and that they attended Avatar Wan High. That name sounded familiar… "Oh" Akiko said "I just moved and that's the school I will be attending!" "YAY!" the girls squealed as they hugged each other, all though they have only known each other for 2 days, they had become fast friends. Toph gave a smirk, she was happy that Akiko would be attending there school to.

"YAY!" Zuko pressed his hands to his ears as the girls squealed from their room across the cabin. "Why do they have to be so loud?" Zuko asked Aang, his best friend since Kindergarten, as he sat on his bed. Watching Zuko as he finished putting his clothes away Aang said, "I don't know, I guess that's what girls do. We should know that, considering we've known Katara and Toph for so long."

Aang and Zuko met Sokka and Katara in 1st grade when they moved from southern Japan. They all had became fast friends because Katara was such a tomboy; that is until they reached middle school, that's when Katara became more girly and Aang started noticing her for her "Womanly features." Zuko sighed, even though they would never admit it, he knew Aang and Katara liked each other. "Why don't you just ask her out Aan?" (Aang's nickname) Zuko said, looking at his friend. "I honestly don't know Zuk." (Zuko's nickname) Aang said sitting on his bed, putting his head in his hands, "I will soon, I just have to wait for the right moment."

Zuko and Sokka was the only one who knew that Aang liked Katara. Hoping to cheer his friend up Zuko said, "Why don't we go take a swim in the lake to take your mind off of Katara?" Getting up Zuko grabbed his Aang's and Sokka's bathing suits, throwing Sokka and Aang there's, he went into the bathroom and changed.

Telling each other about their lives, Akiko, Toph and Katara were talking for quiet a while. "Katara, Toph? Do you want to go to the lake for a swim?" Akiko asked her friends. "Sure!" Katara said as she and Toph went to grab there bathing suits. After changing the girls went down to the lake.

"Ah," Katara said as she eased her body into the cool water. "So Katara, do you and Aang have anything going on?" Akiko smiled as she saw Katara's face go 3 shades of red. "I-I da-don't know wha-what your talking bout!" Katara said turning her head, "we're just friends!" "Ooooooook" Akiko said, even though she only knew them for a couple days she could tell that they liked each other.

"Like you have a reason to talk," Katara said, pointing an accusing finger at her friend, "You and Zuko fight like a married couple! In all the years I've known Zuk, I've never seen anyone rile him up and stand up to him like you do!" Hearing this, Akiko felt her face get hot, it was true, her and Zuko have been fighting non-stop the last 2 days. "Ah ha!" Katara said jumping in the air, the water around her splashing Akiko and Toph "You DO like Zuko!" "I do not!" Akiko said to her friend, "I've only known him for 3 days and he's an arrogant jerk anyway!"

"So that's what you think of me huh wench?" Akiko turned around to see Zuko, Aang and Sokka swimming up to them in the water. All she could do was look at Zuko, he was in blood red bathing suit bottoms, his hair hung wet against his body. Akiko let her eyes drift down to his six pack. _"Why does he have to be so hot?!"_ Akiko thought to herself. "You like what you see wench?" Zuko smirked, seeing Akiko's face turn red. "Humph!" Akiko said, standing up and slightly turning her body away from them, not noticing Zuko staring at her.

When Akiko stood up and turned her body away Zuko's mouth went dry. Akiko was in a redish pink bikini, which played off her creamy skin perfectly. Zuko let his eyes wonder as he looked at her. Her midnight hair clung wetly to her body, giving her in exotic look. Since she was turned sideways, all Zuko could see was the side. She had perfectly round breast that fit perfectly into her bathing suit. Zuko's eyes drifted down to her creamy flat stomach, then down to her firm ass and her long legs.

Turning her head and catching Zuko Akiko smiled, Zuko was practically staring at her. Turning around so she was facing him she put her hands on her hips and said, "I see you obviously like what you see?" That's what brought Zuko out of his trance, shaking his head he muttered "Keh" as he looked away. "Well then," Akiko said, a smile gracing her face, "Let's have some fun boys." Akiko said as she, Toph and Katara splashed Zuko, Aang and Sokka. "Hey!" the boys said, turning to see the girls swimming away from them. Smirking, the boys rushed after them.

After about 20 mins of chasing each other, Zuko dove under the water and swam to Akiko. Grabbing her legs he pulled her under. "Oh sh-" Akiko started saying when she felt something grab her legs and pulled her under. When she was underwater she turned to see Zuko smirking smugly at her. Coming up for air Akiko heard Zuko laughing; smirking Akiko lunged at him, dunking his head under the water. When he came up gasping for air she fell over laughing. It was so funny looking at him, he was red in the face and he looked flustered as he was trying to get the water out of his ears. He kinda looked cute! Akiko continued to laugh as she thought _"This might not be a bad_ _summer_ _after all."_

Zuko came up gasping for air, when he finally stopped coughing he looked at Akiko, she was holding her stomach as she laughed, unconsciously pushing her plump breast up. But Zuko wasn't looking at that, he was looking at her face. _"She looks so cute when she is laughing, she looks so care free."_ Zuko thought, a smile coming to his face.

When Akiko finished laughing she looked at Zuko, he had a smile on his face. _"I've never seen Zuko smile, it's…its kinda cute! OMG! What am I thinking?!"_ Akiko broke out of her trance. Was she starting to have feelings for Zuko? Feeling arms go around her waist she screamed. "Haha," Akiko heard the person who picked her up laugh, "It's only me Akiko." Turning her head she saw Zuko holding her. He had an evil smile on his face as he threw her in the air. Coming back up for air she was getting ready to yell at Zuko when she felt something slimy grab her foot and pull her under. Under the water Akiko turned around to see what grabbed her…that's when everything went black.

Seeing Akiko go under Zuko just thought it was either Sokka or Katara. Seeing the 2 fighting not a far distance away, with Toph and Aang watching them shaking there heads. Zuko's amber eyes went big. "Akiko!" he screamed as he dove into the water. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a demon. Noticing Zuko dive into the water, Sokka, Toph, Aang and Katara went over to see what was happening. Zuko fought off the demon as he tried to find Akiko. Seeing her at the bottom of the lake, he quickly swam down there, grabbed her, and swam to the surface. Breaking the surface, he handed Akiko over to Katara and without a word, dove in to finish the demon. Grabbing its tentacles, he threw the demon thru the water, as it stopped moving, Zuko wrapped its tentacles around itself and threw in to a rock wall. He watched as it slowly floated to the bottom, making sure it didn't come back up. Then turning around he went to the surface to see if Akiko was ok.

Akiko woke up on the ground seeing her four friends towering over her. (A.N. They're all friends! Yay! (:! ) "What happened?" Akiko said as she looked up at them. "A demon grabbed you and pulled you under, but Zuko saved you." Sokka said. Looking over at Zuko Akiko said, "Thank you for saving me Zuko." "You're not out of the woods yet," Zuko said, "Stay still; I have to check if you have any broken bones." Akiko did as he instructed. She shivered when she felt his rough yet soft hands gently press over her skin to see if she had any injuries. Noticing she was still in her bathing suit, she blushed. She was half naked and Zuko was touching her! Yet everywhere he touched, she felt warm afterwards. _"Why am I feeling this? When did this happen?"_ Akiko thought as Zuko was checking her, _"When did I start liking him so much?"_

Zuko let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when Akiko woke up. As he was checking her for injuries he noticed how soft her skin as he gently rubbed his hands across her body. With one hand he helped her sit up while the other hand checked her back, as his hand glazed her soft skin by the small of her back and her hips, she gasped. _"So,"_ Zuko thought an evil smirk coming to his face, " _She's ticklish"_ Finishing his job he said "You have no injuries but to be safe ill carry you to the cabin." Gently, he picked her up bridal style and started walking to the cabin.

Akiko didn't know what to do when Zuko picked her up. He was so warm, and she loved having he so close to her. She couldn't help the smile coming to her face.

Zuko fought the smile that was coming to his face. Akiko was so close to him, and her wonderful scent consumed him, it was like she was a drug, he just wanted more and more. That's when he let the smile consume his face.

Sokka, Aang, Toph and Katara were right behind them, whispering among themselves. "Look at them!" Aang said as she walked next to Toph. "They like each other!"

Not noticing it Zuko pulled Akiko closer as she snuggled into his chest, unsuspecting of their friends watching them from behind.

When they got back to the cabin, Zuko brought Akiko to her room. Coming out with a smile on his face he walked down the hall to his room, not knowing of a very excited man waiting for him.

After Zuko left, Akiko sat on the bed, trying to unscramble the thoughts that were going on in her head. _"When did I start liking him? Does he like me?"_ _She grabbed her phone to call her mom._ Not noticing Katara and Toph come in the room.

Walking into his room, Zuko was attacked by his best friends. "Zuk! When did you start liking Akiko?!" Aang said with a big smile on his face. "I don't know what your talking bout!" Zuko said as he turned his head away from Aang, hiding his blush. _"Why does everything about that girl pull me in?!"_ he frantically thought as the blush faded "Zuk, why do you lie? Its written all over your face, your falling for little miss Akiko." Aang said, his smile getting bigger as he knew that he caught his best friend in the act. "Ok…ok," Zuko said, dropping his eyes to the floor, "I'm falling for her, There! I said it!" Feeling a hand in his shoulders he looked up into the blue eyes of his best friend filled with compassion, "Zuk, there's nothing wrong with liking her, I've never seen you so happy since….well since Mai." Zuko looked at Aang, he was right. He hasn't been this happy since Mai…

 ** _FLASHBACK…_**

" _Zuko!" Mai said as she ran up to him, giving her boyfriend a hug. "I'm going to miss you soooo much! I'll write as much as I can!" Zuko looked down at the only girl he ever let get this close to him. But she was leaving, moving to the other side of the country. Wrapping he arms around her waist he put his nose in her hair, smelling her as much as he could before he would never smell her again. "I love you." Zuko said as he pulled Mai away to see her face. "I love you too." Mai said no emotion crossing her face. Even though she didn't show her emotions Zuko still loved her. And he felt his heart rip to pieces as he watched her car disappear into the sunset…_

 ** _...END OF FLASKBACK…_**

But there was one thing that hit Zuko as he realized it. Mai never made him feel this way, her scent never made him come alive. Even though they kinda look alike they are totally different. Mai was calm and collected, never showing people her emotions while Akiko is fun and full of life, making everything around her smile… He realized he was falling in love with Akiko.

After Akiko stopped talking to her mom, she saw Katara and Toph sitting quietly on her bed waiting for her to finish. "Sorry Katara, sorry Toph I didn't know you were there." Akiko said as she sat up. "Akiko," Katara said, "Do you like Zuko?" Feeling her face get hot she knew she couldn't hide it. Pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms protectively around them as she has done many times before when she felt sad or embarrassed. "Yeah, I don't know why but every time I'm around him I feel safe…I've never felt this way bout a guy before!" Akiko said, putting her head on her knees. Katara came over and wrapped her arms around Akiko, consoling her. "It's ok to have these feelings, there's nothing to be scared of." "What's happening to me?" Akiko said thru her knees." Katara looked at her with tender eyes when she said, "Akiko, your falling for Zuko." Looking up at Katara something finally hit Akiko. _"I'm falling in love with Zuko."_

 _ **A.N.**_ Done with CH.2! i love it! and i hope you do to! and i know I've asked this but _**PLZ HITT THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND PLZ REVIEW IT!**_ I'll put the next chapter up as fast as i can! Also I Hope my friend Kelsey has fun on her trip.


End file.
